AGENTES
by Rose-Riona
Summary: Cada día es más difícil mantener el orden y por ello Asia ha unido fuerzas con Europa para mantener el orden del mundo. ¿Serán capaces nuestro agentes de poder mantener el orden y la paz?
1. Prologo

**_Riona:_** antes que nada, el fanfic no es mio solo lo publique ok, es de una amiga mia llamada alediss Katsuta - tiene muy buena historias : ) bueno ocmo ya dije todo lo tenia que decirles, el fanfic...

* * *

_**AGENTES**_

**Prologo**

En Asia existen una agencias del gobierno que cuanta con los agentes mas eficaces y capacitados, que se encargan de proteger y mantener el orden, a niveles internacionales, cada agente por lo regular cuenta con los conocimiento necesarios para manejar ellos mismo una misión, pero debido a la gravedad y seriedad de los asesinatos que están ocurriendo alrededor de Asía y todo el mundo esta ha encomendado a un grupo de 3 agentes dirigidos por la Agente Luna, que cuenta con la suficiente capacidad para manejar este asunto.

Pero debido a ala gravedad, Asia se ha fusionado procesionalmente con Europa, para manejarlo a la mas brevedad y discreción posible, esta a su vez también es conocida por mantener a los Agentes mas especializados en su campo, dirigidos por la Agente el sol, pero a diferencias de los Agentes de Asia, estos siempre ha trabajado en equipo desde que comenzaron sus labores como agentes, por lo que en ves de simples compañeros de trabajo estos son amigos. Aunque no era la primera vez que ambas agencias trabajaban juntas, pero si era la primera vez que tendrían contacto directo.

Por lo que en estos momentos se encuentras reunidos los presidentes de ambos países junto con los jefes de la misión.

Presidente de Asia: han comprendido la gravedad del asunto, ----pregunto un hombre mayos de edad frente a dos hermosas jóvenes y otro sujeto---

La luna: he comprendido y le aseguro que tengo a los hombres indicados para ello---dijo con una sonrisa calmada---

Presidente de Europa: Agente sol, por que esta tan callada---pregunto a una joven rubia que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

Agente sol: tengo entendido que los asesinatos se ha llevado la mayoría de las beses en los lugares mas extraños que se puedan imaginar---tomando entre sus manos una carpeta---no dudo la información del departamento de inteligencia…pero algo en esta información no esta clara…

Agente la luna: eso es verdad…---observando las rupturas de l información.

Presidente de Europa: definitivamente ---observando con una sonrisa, a ambas Agentes----puedo estar tranquilo al saber que tanto la Agente Luna como, la Agente Sol, es lo mejor que tenemos ambos países---provocando un sonrojo en amabas jóvenes que no pasabas de los 25 años de edad.

Presidente de Asia: dígame Agente Luna a quienes ha escogido---observando como se formaba una sonrisa en los labios de la Agente---

Agente Luna: por lo que sabrá y se que esta enterado que existen tres agentes que son los mejores en su campo, permítame mostrarles---tomando un control pareciendo en la pantalla una imagen---el equipo del dragón ojiazul---al momento en que lo pronuncio se presento una sorpresa en el rostro de la Agente sol. Por lo que aparecieron tres jóvenes en la pantalla y cada uno con sus respectivas características

**Yami Atemu:**

Edad: 21 años

Estado civil: soltero

Cargo: segundo al mando.

Especialidad: informática, manejo de todo tipo de armas blancas.

Información general: personalidad reservada, profesional, puede intervenir información ilegal como legal, de habilidades sorprendentes con el manejo de armas blancas, puede decodificar los más difíciles e imperceptibles códigos de seguridad.

Descripción física: rubio, pelo corto, estatura mediana, delgado.

Misión: clasificada

**Duck Deblin:**

Edad: 20 años

Estado civil: soltero

Cargo: protección del agente de campo

Especialidad. Armas de fuego de largo y corto alcance

Información general: sarcástico la mayoría de las beses, estrambótico, aficionado de las pistolas antiguas como de las mas modernas y actualizada, experto el pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, pasatiempo, fastidiar al agente a cargo.

Misión: clasificada

**Seto Kaiba**: 

Edad: clasificada

Estado civil: clasificada

Cargo: agente a cargo

Especialidad: clasificada

Información general: clasificada

Descripción física: clasificada.

Misión: clasificada.

Agente sol: por lo visto también poses una Agente con cualidades que no puedes decir o describir o me equivoco Luna---provocando una sonrisa en todos los presentes.

Agente luna: así es jajajaja… pero debes mostrar a tu equipo también---mirándola con seriedad y con reto en la mirada.

Agente sol: la diferencia con el mío es que si son equipo---apareciendo en la pantalla a tres individuos, aunque el último sorprendió a la Agente sol ---equipo…

Agente Luna: dragón ojos rojos----termino en susurro, provocando la sorpresa en ambos presidentes y una sonrisa divertida en la Agente sol.

Agente sol: así es…

**Yugi moto:**

Edad: 20 años

Estado civil: soltero

Cargo: segundo al mando

Especialidad: informática, y manejo de explosivos.

Información general: es aquel que se encarga de situar el lugar exacto donde se llevara a cabo la misión, dándole información a sus compañeros de cómo moverse en el medio. Aunque abecés suele hakear una que otra computadora del gobierno.

Descripción física: cabellos rubios con rojizo lacios, estatura mediana, delgado, y ojos color violeta

Misión: clasificada

**Tristan Taylor:**

Edad: 19 años

Estado civil: soltero

Cargo: protección del agente del campo

Especialidad: armas de largo y corto alcance, experto en combate a mano libre.

Información general: persona bromista, relajante, suele apoyar a sus compañeros al 100, puntería excelente.

Descripción física: cabellos castaños cortos, ojos castaños, alto, delgado,

Misión: clasificada

**Jonouchi Katsuya:**

Edad: clasificada

Estado civil: clasificada

Cargo: clasificada

Especialidad: clasificada

Información general: clasificada

Descripción física: clasificada

Misión: clasificada

Presidente de Europa: espero éxito en esta misión---levantándose—con permiso

Presidente de Asir: y también que regresen con bien, con permiso---saliendo del lugar dejando a las Agentes solas para que trabajen en los últimos detalles.

Agente Luna: no tenia idea de donde estaba…ni siquiera mis agentes pudieron localizarlo---mostrando una tristeza en su mirada.

Agente sol: no quería ser encontrado y mas sabes que sus habilidades, te era imposible---tratando de reconfortarla un poco---lo he cuidado bien---sonriendo amistosamente---

Agente Luna: es lo que veo…pero dime algo de el por favor, tiene cerca de 10 años que no los veo---mirándola con suplica

Agente sol: lo único que te puedo decir es que esta bien, y tranquila, lo veras en esta misión---levantándose para salir---tal vez puedas arreglar tus diferencias con tu hermano..---saliendo del lugar

Agente Luna: hermano---susurro.

CONTINUARA…

**_Alediss:_** BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, YA SE QUE TENGO QUE ACTUALIZAR LAS DEMÁS PERO TRANQUIS, A NINGUNA DESCUIDARES OK, Y ESTA ES QUE TENIA MUCHAS GANAS DE UNA DE ESTE TIPO, ESPERO Y LES AGRADA OK, BUENO ME DESPIDO CHAO (0)


	2. Capitulo I

**CAPITULO I**

**Misión **

En uno de las discotecas mas exclusivas de toda Inglaterra se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes que se divertían de lo lindo.

Voz¡si, me encanta esta vida---mientras bailada como si el mundo se fuera a cavar---¡hey¡hey! Si a moverse si---bailando muy junto a su compañero.

Voz 2: será mejor que dejes de beber ya tristan no quiero llevarte a tu departamento ebrio---dijo un joven de larga cabellera rubia y ojos miel---

Tristan: a mi me encantaría que me llevaras ---dejando solo a su acompañante, sentándose muy sensualmente junto al que le hablo---que dices Joey…---susurrándole en su oído---una noche de pasión y sexo desenfrenado.---provocando un fuerte sonrojo por parte de Joey y risa discreta por parte de su otro amigo, haciendo que Joey se sienta avergonzado.

Joey: eres un idiota o que?---pregunto algo indignado---estupido

Voz: calmate Joey, saber que a Tris le gusta hacerte enfadar jajajaja- riéndose ante la cara de sus dos mejores amigos---o no Tris—y solamente ellos podían ponerse apodos o acortar sus nombres.

Tris: claro yugi, jajaja, además que TU Joey estas esperando al indicado o no?---sentándose mejor cambio su semblante a uno mas serio---para que nos habrá hecho venir sol aquí---

Yugi: lo mas probable por los asesinatos que se están llevando a cabo---tomando de su bebida—pero se me hace raro que haya mencionado de trabajar en equipo", si nosotros ya lo somos---dijo algo intrigado

Tris: es verdad---recargándose en su asiento—abecés ella es rara---

Joey: se refiere a que trabajaremos con otros agentes involucrados en el campo---levantándose como si nada---pero tranquilos.---se apresuro a decir al ver la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos---no debe de ser tan malo o si?---

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en China un grupo de jóvenes de encontraban discutiendo "amenamente" con una joven de largos cabellos castaños.

Voz¡yo trabajo solo!---levantándose con la intención de marchase

Voz 2: no creí que este reto te afectara tanto Kaiba---sonando su voz a burla--- o si?---mirando a los otros dos que permanecían sentados con cara de What?---Deblin y Atemu.

Deblin: hay ya cállate Luna, de acuerdo, pero quiero un auto nuevo---sonriendo con algo de malicia—el mío pues... digamos que sufrió un pequeño percance.

Luna: si es de ti me lo imagino jajaja…de acuerdo, Kaiba---mirándolo a los ojos---esta misión es muy seria y se que ellos, son un equipo excelente, vi sus referencias, y saben chicos---mirándolo a todos---que yo no trabajo con porquerías, de acuerdo?---

Kaiba: de acuerdo---mascullo entre dientes.

Yami: de acuerdo---dándole poca importancia

Deblin: tendré un auto nuevo ---sorprendiendo a todos, ya que de cierta modo era muy diferente a los otros dos---que?

Luna: nada, por cierto…--deteniéndose de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos---deben trabajar en equipo y lo digo en serio esta misión es prioritaria, pero…también quiero que …

Kaiba: di, lo que te preocupa luna---mirándola seriamente, la conocía desde años y casi nunca titubeaba para decir algo, y aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo en trabajar en equipo, estaba consiente que los dos que estaban en la oficina eran profesionales---

Luna: quiero que me averigües todo con referencia a uno de los agentes…Jonouchi Katsuya---ahora si yami y Duck estaban con la boca abierta---que?

Yami: es que, bueno, por que de el---provocando la mirada de todos, preguntándose acaso lo conocía.

Luna: lo conoces?---mirando seriamente a yami.

Yami: si---dejando en shock y sin respiración a luna.

Luna: que sabes de el?---levantándose rápidamente—habla yami que sabes de el?---alterándose un poco y tomando a Yami por la camisa ---¡y por que diablos nunca lo mencionases en tus reportes de misión dime¡---exigió

Yami: antes que nada, tranquilízate, lo conocí por accidente en una misión, pero solo de vista, se rumora que es excelente en lo que hace, me atrevería a decir que…bueno…---tratando de buscar la palabras adecuadas---que es igual de hábil que Kaiba---esperando un comentario, pero en ves de esto vio un extraño brillo en la mirada de Kaiba

Luna: debí imaginármelo---soltó a Yami para luego dejar salir una lagrima, provocando que los demás dejaran de respirar, nunca la habían visto tan indefensa---es un desgraciado--- dijo con dolor al recordar lo sucedido.

Duck: luna estas bien?---acercándose lo suficiente para abrasarla.

Luna: se cambio el nombre, tanto me desprecia…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voz: ya era hora de que llegaras, díganme estuvo buna la fiesta---pregunto a un trío de jóvenes que portaban, lentes oscuros y que de seguro portaba una jaqueca del tamaño del mundo.

Voz 2: excelente---sentándose frente a ella---dime sol, a que debe de que nos llamaras?---pregunto un joven de cabellos castaños.---verdad yugi, Joey

Sol: directo al grano tristan…pero bueno siéntense—tomando unos fólder se los entrego a los tres---esta es la nueva misión, viajaran a los estado unidos, y se encontraran con el equipo de especialista dragón ojiazul…de Asia

Joey; Asia?---pregunto intrigado---no me digas que trabajaremos en conjunto con Luna—dijo con algo de rencor en sus palabras

Sol: si…---esperando la reacción de Joey la cual no se hizo esperar mas.

Joey¡me niego a trabajar con ella!---provocando la mirada de sorpresa de todos, ya que no era normal ver a Joey en ese estado…tal alterado---me escuchaste, jamás trabajare con esa mujer---saliendo de la oficina violentamente

Tris¡Joey!---grito para tratar de detenerlo pero sol lo detuvo—pero

Sol: déjalo Tris…necesita pensar, pero estoy segura que aceptara la misión---volviendo a sentarse---pero volviendo a nuestro asunto, alguna pregunta.

Yugi: no, todo esta claro en estos documento, espero que Joey este bien---levantándose para marchase.

Tris: yo también

Sol: lo estará, pero no le pregunten, hay ciertas cosas que todavía no saben de el---dijo y continuo al ver la cara de desconsiento de sus amigos---luna es la hermana mayor de Joey

Tris/yugi¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sol: NO GRITEN…vaya creo que me dejaron sorda---soñándose sus oídos—ahora machaos que su vuelo sale al amanecer---viendo como se marchaban, pero los detuvo antes de salir---regresen completos---tanto tristan como yugi, sabían que esa mujer puede ser el ser mas frió sobre la tierra, pero siempre mostraba mas sus sentimientos con ellos, la conocían desde prácticamente desde los 15 años y la consideraban como una hermana mayor

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voz: espero que con este asesinato, todo salga a pedir de boca jajaja.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tris: estas bien Joey---dijo al entrar al departamento de su amigo que se encontraba en la completa oscuridad pero tanto el como yugi sabían que se encontraba ahí---Joey?

Joey: hace cerca de 10 años que no la veo---susurro---y no deseo verla---encendiendo la luz permitiéndoles a sus amigos la entrada…la odio

Yugi: Joey---susurro, acercándose a su amigo, le dio un beso en la mejilla---tu no eres de las personas que odian a las demás---ocasionando que Joey lo viera sorprendido---estas molesto con ella, pero no creo que odies a tu hermana-

Tris: no nos veas así, sol no los contó---sentándose frente a el---pero, como te fuiste rápido no sabes bien de lo que se trata la misión ¡detente!---exigió al ver como su amigo intentaba marchase--- mira Joey, no tendrás trato con ella si eso quieres y te lo respetamos, nosotros vamos a trabajar con sus agentes no con ella…---viendo como la mirada de Joey se tranquilizaba.---pero eso no quiere decir que no oigas hablas de ella.

Yugi: ahora dinos…nos dejaras solos en esta nueva aventura---dijo ocasionado que Joey sonriera ya que era normal de parte de Joey que este siempre llamara aventuras a las misiones según el para hacerlas mas divertidas---he?

Joey: de acuerdo cuando nos vamos….

Al oír esas palabras Tristan y Yugi sonrieron ya que su mejor amigo iría con ellos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran al rededor de las 3 de la tarde cuando un grupo de jóvenes se introducía en uno de los departamentos más lujosos de todo estados unidos.

Tris: vaya esta vez si se excedió sol—dijo un asombrado tristan---o más bien querrá algo más---

Yugi: como puedes decir eso, si ella seria incapaz---sonriendo cómplicemente con su amigo---verdad Joey

Joey: si jajajaja---dejándose caer en uno de los mueble cómodamente, pero al instante se levanto y entre todos revisaron el departamento para que no hubiera indicios de que fuera alterado o algo así, pero la mirada de los tres se centro al momento en que la puerta era abierta y se dejaba ver a tres sujeto entrando a ella.

Voz: buenas tardes…---dijo una gran pantalla frente a ellos dejando ver a una hermosa rubia de ojos verdades.

Joey buenas tardes sol…---pero callo al ver que alado de ella estaba Luna---ha, buenas---dijo para no ser descortés, pero en eso entraron tres jóvenes al departamento, todos se quedaron callados, debido a que se habían quedado impresionados.

Sol: bueno equipo Dragón ojos Rojos les presento al Equipo Dragón ojiazul—haciendo las presentaciones, pero sonrió al ver el efecto que ellos mismo se llevaron---chicos?---los llamo, logrando el primero en reaccionar fuera yugi.

Yugi: buenas tardes---extendiendo una mano hacia yami, quien le tomo de la mano.

Yami: buenas tardes, es un placer—inclinándose levemente asía el, lo que provoco un sonrojo en yugi.---hola Joey---saludándolo también

Duck: vaya que esto es una sorpresa---refiriéndose a tristan---como estas guapo?--- le dijo guiñándole el ojos, provocando que Tris le lanzara un puñetazo en la cara…---auch---llevándose la mano a la cara—por que fue eso---dijo molesto

Tris: me la debías---viéndolo furiosamente---hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro—Joey---susurro

Joey: no sean tan violento jajajaja---pero su risa ceso cuando una voz le hablo

Kaiba: vaya pero si hasta mascota tienen---viendo fijamente a Joey---cachorro

Joey¡estupido! Quien te crees que eres?

Kaiba miro con diversión la reacción de Joey y comprobó que definitivamente esta misión iba a ser muy interesante….

CONTINUARA…

**_Alediss:_** _BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL OTRO CÁP. ESPERO Y HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO CHAO_ (0)

**_Riona:_** _BUENOS CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP EN EL CUAL ALE SE ESFORSO MUCHO Y QUE YO MODIFIQUE UNA QUE OTRO COSITA. Chao_


	3. Capitulo II

**CAPITULO II**

**Los objetivos**

A la mañana siguientes todos con cara de poco amigos menos Yami y Yugi; Tristan no podía sacarse de enzima a Duke, el cual lo había perseguido por todo el lugar coqueteándole; Joey por su lado tuvo que aguantarse los insultos y Kaiba, y este los de Joey ya que por lo visto el catire era de armas tomar. Los dos equipos estaban enfrente de la gran pantalla donde se podía ver a la Agente Sol intentando no reír en la cara de sus agentes al verlos con claro signo de frustración y una Luna seria que a diferencia de sol este estaba callada analizando la situación, al igual pensando en acercarse a Joey.

Luna: espero que hayan dormido bien agentes- al decir eso se escucho de Tristan y Joey un bufido ya que la noche anterior les había sido un caos total- por que a partir de ahora emperezan su primera misión-pareciendo en la pantalla una foto de un hombre de 40 años, gordo, tez morena, ojos y cabello lila - les presento a Fredderic Shigley presidente de la compañía internacional Shigley

Sol: estaba compañía se especializa en crear programas sowerd (Riona: Edith no se como se escribe)(Edith: yo tampoco jajaja), pero también de vender tecnología avanzada y extremadamente peligrosa a la mafia y traficantes- al lado de la foto de Freddy aparece la de un hombre de 36 años, cabellos largo, rubio, tez bronceada, ojos azul con rallas verdes - este es el famoso mafioso Ruso, no sabemos su nombre solo sabemos que se hace llamar Razhier, tiene bajo su poder toda la mafia rusa y maneja un 25 de la mafia europea, además que todas las mafias rusas en cada continente lo respetan y no se meten en su camino. Creemos que Frederic esta haciendo negocios con Razhier sobre un chip llamado VRX23, no sabemos nada sobre lo que este chip o lo que hace exactamente.

Luna: su misión es saber que hace es chip e intentar saber quien es el que esta asesinando a los socios de Razhier

Duke: puede ser el mismo---analizando la presente situación.

Luna: tal vez, pero esto les serán de gran importancia; además que no había terminado con ellos sobre sus negociaciones o simplemente los mataban antes de su encuentro. Todas las muertes que sean realizados en estos últimos días eran contactos de Razhier.

Sol: Frederic también es de gran importación para los paces desarrollado ya que vende tecnología a ellos y nos les conviene que este tres metros bajo tierra.

Yugi: pero estaríamos protegiendo traficante ---expreso con algo de molestia en su voz.

Sol: cierto Yugi pero de eso de encargaran Yami, Duke y Tristan- Tristan gruño- ustedes tres irán a Shigley, buscaran información del chip y además información que nos ayude a destruir la empresa.

Luna: Yugi, Kaiba y Jonouchi espero que les guste la comida italiana ---trato de bromear con ellos---ya que irán a la reunión Frederic y Razhier- Joey miro con en fado a Luna ya que no quería que es mujer lo llama ni por su nuevo nombre, pero tenia que controlar su rabia, estaba empezando un misión y lo importante es cumplir luego vería como poder soltar su rabia- todo lo que necesitan están en al carpeta que tiene en al mesa, Buena suerte –la pantalla se apago.

Kaiba tomo la carpeta y empezó a leer, después de leer hablo.

Seto: El grupo rojo que son los que irán a Shigley se harán pasar empresarios Franceses que haran negociaciones con Mariam Parker, estos son los planos del edificio- le da un disco a Yami – para el equipo azul que es el que seguirá a Frederic, este saldrá a las 1 de la empresa, lo seguiremos a esa hora cuando salga de la empresa; todos empezaremos cuando el salga.

Nadie protesto con lo que dijo Kaiba solo se fueron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse para empezar la misión.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joey: no me agrada que ella me manda y mucho menos que este cerca de mí---aventando la carpeta al suelo---maldita sea por que apareciste de nuevo en mi vida…serenity---susurro sin percatarse que Kaiba había entrado escuchando lo que nuestro rubio amigo había dicho.

Kaiba: por que la odias---sorprendiendo a Joey quien se volteo rápidamente.---contesta---exigio.

Joey: eso no es de tu incumbencia gato sarnoso---sonreído de medio lado.

Kaiba: no cambien el tema---dijo al darse cuenta que Joey había tratado de cambiar el tema.

Joey: eso no asunto tuyo, ---saliendo visiblemente molesto de la habitación.

Kaiba: pero lo será---mirando de reojo por donde Joey se había marchado y sintiendo una extraña sensación, --tal vez ellos tienen un pasado juntos---susurro con pesar, son saber el por que.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos Renault negros estaban esperando que Frederic salieran, en el primero estaban el equipo rojo.

Duke: que aburrido yo quería traer mi auto nuevo

Tristan: ¬¬ lastima, por que no nos hubiera ayudado en nada

Duke: claro que si me sirve para mi papel aquí Tris---sonriéndole sensualmente.

Tristan: cual el de payaso---dijo son sonora.---ese te quedaría mas que bien

Duke: cariño se ve que no me conoces para nada, que decepcionante, TTTT Tris por que eres así con migo---tomándole de un brazo con cara de puchero.

Tristan: #¬¬ deja de llamarme así no tiene ningún derecho a llamarme así inbesil, los únicos que me pueden llamar así son yugi, Joey y…SUÉLTAME---quitándose a Duck de encima

Yami: YA CALLENCE ---grito exasperado, pero mas al sabes que yugi se llevaba TAN bien con ese moreno-

Duke/Tristan: ….

Yami: me tienen arto, Duck, Tristan tiene razón, tu auto no nos ayudaba en nada aquí ya que somos tres y tu auto solo es para dos personas, no habría espacio y tu Tristan, Duck tiene razón con lo de su papel, además de ser un maestro con las armas de fuego es muy buen actor, sabes obtener información.

Duke: pero había sufriente especio para Tris y yo ---sonriendo coquetamente.

Yami/Ra que hice para merecer esto/ cállate Duke

Mientras que en el auto la situación igual o hasta peor que está ya que Kaiba se había nombrado líder del equipo y no dejaba de molestar al perro y este perdía los estribos.

Joey: cállate gato sarnoso, a ti nadie te nombre líder de este grupo---tomándolo violentamente de la solapa.

Seto: es cierto, pero como tu y ninguno de los otros integrantes son lo suficiente mente buenos yo mismo me nombre líder, algún problema con eso perro---lo reto

Joey: si¡que no sirves para eso gato sarnoso!---grito en la cara de Kaiba el cual solamente tenia una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yugi: Unn chicos calmase---intento yugi razonar con ellos un intento muy vano--

Joey: Yugi no te metas

Yugi/espero que Yami lo este pasando mejor/--penso para si, pero un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Seto: mejor te quedas callado perro ya que nuestro objetivo esta saliendo- Todos vieron como Frederic salía del edificio a acompañada por tres hombres que según los datos debían ser hombres de Razhier para resguardar y proteger a Frederic ya que no quería que este fuera acecinado. Al montarse en un Mercedes, Kaiba los siguió.

El equipo rojo se puso en acción, bajaron de auto todos vestidos con trajes y cada uno con un maletín; al entrar al edifico fueron a refección

Recepcionista: buenas en que el puedo servir

Duke: _Bon Dieu miss somos **Renault** Fluence Concept - Front ..._**_Renault_**_ Fluence Concept - Front ..._**_Renault_**_ Fluence Concept - Front ...de la empresa francesa-_Duke habla con un acento francés que Tristan no podía creer, ese chica habla el acento francés perfecto, además que su gesto parecían de uno- _venimos hablar con La dame Mariam- _la recepcionista esta encanta con Duke, era muy bello y seductor

Recepcionista: claro señor- suban por el ascensor hasta llegar al piso 33

Duke: _gracias Amour mio_ –Le beso la mano para luego dirigirse a sus compañeros- te lo dije soy as para esta misión – Tristan fulmino con la mira a Duke, ya que el tenia razón.

Al entrar en al ascensor Yami y Tristan abrieron lo maletines, Yami se puso un bata blanca, unos lentes y saco su laptor, Tristan en cambio se quito la chaqueta y la camisa dejando ver su fin formado pechos y brazos; se puso un traje de conserje. Duke por su parte estaba encantado al ver el cuerpo de Tristan, luego de mirar paro el ascensor con el botón de emergencia.

Yami: bien esto es lo que aremos Duke tu seguirás con la farsa de la empresa, Tristan iras a cubrirme en sala de vigilancia y avisarme, yo pro i parte buscare el chip y la información entendido

Duke/Tristan: si- Duke apretó el botón de emegercia otra ves y siguieron subiendo.

El primo en bajarse fue Tristan, el segundo fue Duke y el tercero fue Yami que se dirigió a la partes cumbre del edificio. Al bajar del ascensor camino con confianza como si el ya trabajara ahí, al entrar a los laboratorios abrió su laptor y empezó a teclear rápidamente, al mismo tiempo las alarmas de incendio empezaron a sonar, los científicos rápidamente fueron desalojando el piso dejando a Yami solo. Cerró su laptor y empezó a correr hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal que estaba muy bien protegida pro cerraduras impidiéndole el paso.

Yami: este es el lugar según los planos- conecto su laptor a el sistema de seguridad, empezó a teclear raídamente para lugar abrir el sistema de seguridad- por Ra que fácil- después de unos segundos Yami consiguió abrir la puerta.

Desconecto su laptor y entro a la computadora central, de su bolsillo saco un IPOP el cual conecto a la computadora y empezó a pasar lo archivos, en el monitor apareció un conteo regresivo.

Yami: perfecto mientras esto se pasa buscare el chip- Yami fue a la cama del chip pero al entrar a buscarlo se aya con la mala – donde esta?- la alarme de rombo empezó a sonar- que? Yo desactive todo las alarmas- corrió rápido para ver como iba el contador, para su mala suerte iba por un 67

Tristan:-por el audífono- sal ya de hay los guardias van subiendo

Yami: todavía no puedo necesito mas tiempo

Tristan: no puedo dártelo, al parecer activaste las armas

Yami: no fui yo, alguien esta también conectado con las computadora e hizo que las alarma se activaran- miro el monitor solo le falta un 12- por Ra

Tristan: están a dos pisos abajo tuyo

Yami: entendido, sal y busca el auto, llama a Duke y dile que termine con su negociación –Yami corto la comunicación.

Los guardias llegaron al piso donde la computadora principal, se dispersaron y rápidamente por todo lugar, buscar en cada lugar de los laboratorios y no encontraron a nadie, solo un laptor que había explotado, el monitor de la súper computadora que decía transferencia completa, la ausencia del chip.

Yami estaba bajando por dificultar por el ducto de ventilación, ya debía estar 2 pisos mas abajo de los laboratorio; se quito la bata guardo su IPOP en el bolsillo, busco un rejilla donde no hubieran tantas personas, al final tuvo que salir en el baño de caballeros. Empujo con las manos la rejilla y la dejo enzima del taque del inodoro, luego se bajo el, puso la rejilla en su lugar y salio tranquilamente del baño. Espero que los ascensores funcionan otra ves para bajar. Cuando pro fin salio vio como Tristan y Duke discutían en el auto.

Yami: Parecen una pareja- se acerco al auto y entro en la parte trasera –ya dejen de pelar que la personal voltean a verlos

Duke: - lograste salir faraón ---sonriendo de una manera que molesto levemente a tristan-

Yami: ¬¬ no me llames así y conduce

Duke: como quieres- encendió el auto para dirigirse al apartamento.

Continuara….

Riona: por fin termine TTTT , espero que el este gustando nuestro fanfic esta ves me toco ser la autora de turno . así que espero que les gust..bye-bye


	4. Capitulo III

**CAPITULO**

**III**

**ENCANTO**

Eran exactamente las una y media de la tarde Frederic había arribado al restauran italiano, donde se llevaría acabo la reunión con Razhier, para eso nuestros amigos, estaban en una mesa algo alejada, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación, Kaiba iba elegantemente vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa de mangas largas del mismo color, yugi, iba vestido de pantalón crema y camisa blanca, y en cuanto a Joey iba vestido de platalotes de cuero negro a la cadera y una camisa sin mangas su cabello suelto normalmente lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta que invitaba a pecar.

Kaiba: tenías que vestirte de esa manera Jonouchi ---no sabia por que estaba molesto, pero esa vestimenta atraía la atención de más de uno y una de los presentes en el restaurante--- Razhier---susurro al ver que llegaba y tomaba asiento a lado de Frederic---

Joey: bien, comencemos---susurro con malicia---hora del espectáculo---dijo al momento de levantarse camino con su coquetería natural, pero algo que no previo fue que Frederic se levantara violentamente de la silla y provocara que lo tumbara a brazos de Razhier---disculpe no era mi intención

Razhier: vaya, no sabia que los Ángeles estaban cayendo del cielo---susurro seductoramente---como te llamas lindura?

Joey: Tiziano y usted?---la inocencia y la sensualidad mezcladas, estaba capturando los sentidos del ruso---

Razhier: Razhier, ---mirando seriamente a Frederic---nos veremos después, ahora tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender---expreso mirando directamente a los ojos de Joey, sin prestar mayor a tensión al momento en el que se marcho Frederic, Joey estaba algo nervioso, sin demostrarlo, pero sabia que estaba siendo protegido por sus compañeros, y mas por Kaiba del cual sentía la su mirada en el---dime dulzura te gustaría comer conmigo---

Joey: claro, pero… me sueltas---sonriendo, debido a que todo ese rato estuvo en brazos de el---claro si quieres---esa coquetería estaba desquiciando a Kaiba, el cual desde su mesa veía molesto la manera tan melosa de comportarse ese rubio---

Razhier: eso será un problema, no deseo soltarte---abrasándolo más fuertemente---

Joey: mmm, que mal, que aremos entonces…---siendo interrumpidos por el celular de Joey---disculpa?----alejándose levemente pero sin lograr salir del abraso de Razhier.---diga?

_Kaiba: déjate de estupideces---_

Joey: hermana, como estas, te diviertes?----mientras comenzaba a jugar con la corbata de Razhier.

_Kaiba: Katsuya, estamos en una misión, te envié a que averiguaras algo, no a que te lo ligaras----_

Joey: hermanita eso esta dentro del meno, tranquila prometo no comer de mas---la actitud de Kaiba lo desconcertaba, ya en anteriores misiones había seducido a los traficantes, no entendía la actitud de Kaiba---chao hermanita---viendo a Razhier---no se acopla a esta ciudad

Razhier: vives con ella---ese rubio le gustaba, y definitivamente lo tendría en su cama---Tiziano

Joey: sip, pero sabes, creo que seria mejor que me invitaras a cenar---ante esta propuesta Razhier dudo, esa noche tendría que llevar a cabo un negocio demasiado importante, y si no estaba el presente no se podría llevara acabo, pero dejar la propuesta de ese chico seria una idiotez, ---claro que si no puedes…

Razhier: claro, pero mejor te invito a una fiesta que se llevaran acabo en mi casa con unos amigos míos---bingo, pensó JOEY, ---a donde podría pasar por ti?

Joey: eso si que no, no conseguirás mi dirección tan fácil---colocando sensualmente su dedo en los labios de Razhier,---mejor dime donde nos vemos y si es formal para vestirme adecuadamente

Razhier: lindura, eres perfecto, ---susurro muy cerca de los labios de Joey---todo lo que te pongas te ira muy bien—

Joey: enserio---ok, el tenia límites, pero tampoco es ciego, ese hombre era muy atractivo, --- jajaja entonces dime donde nos vemos

Razhier: en el hotel kaleido, a las siete te parece?---acariciando los labios de Joey con los de el, ---

Joey: de acuerdo---levantándose rápidamente antes que Razhier lo besara---hasta al rato Razhier—susurro coquetamente marchándose del lugar

Razhier: perfecto eres simplemente perfecto----bebiendo tranquilamente, sin percatarse que el momento en que salio el rubio salieron otras dos figuras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi: vaya Joey, no puedo creer que hayas conseguido que te invitara a esa reunión…---alabo el mas joven de los tres---si que te luciste

Joey: jaajajjaj, sabes que en este tipo de casos no me importa excederme tantito---pero se percato de Kaiba estaba mas serio de lo normal y su vista estaba fija en el camino---que sucede Kaiba---

Kaiba: nada, tienes que tener cuidado de que nadie te reconozca, ese lugar estará infectado de narcotraficantes---dijo de manera seria, a lo que Joey solo asistió, sin percatarse de la sonrisa de yugi

**FLASH BACK**

Kaiba: pero que hace ese idiota, por que no se para de sus piernas---tomando violentamente de bebida---idiota

Yugi: tranquilo Kaiba, Joey es experto en esto, estoy seguro que lograra su cometido---trato de tranquilizar en vano a Kaiba por que vio que este tomaba su celular

_Joey: diga?_

Kaiba: déjate de estupideces---

_Joey: hermana, como estas, te diviertes?----mientras comenzaba a jugar con la corbata de Razhier._

Kaiba: Katsuya, estamos en una misión, te envié a que averiguaras algo, no a que te lo ligaras----

_Joey: hermanita eso esta dentro del meno, tranquila prometo no comer de mas---_

Kaiba: pero si será idiota---apagando violentamente su celular.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto tristan ya no soportaba más a Duck y definitivamente tendría que poner un alto a ese chico y para ello tomaría prestado el cuerpo de Joey, claro sin que este se molestara, llegaron al departamento y se percataron que los demás ya estaban dentro, pero para su sorpresa todos estaba muy tranquilos.

Tris: que me perdí---tomando asiento alado de Joey---necesito tu ayuda---susurro.

Joey: claro, dime---susurro pero se sorprendió en el momento en que tristan se subió a sus pierna de manera muy sugestiva---he?...entiendo---susurro, colocando sus manos en las caderas de tristan.

Yugi: pero que creen que hace?---sonrojado, ante la actitud tan descara de ambos, el muy bien sabia que nunca se comparaban así, al menos que la situación lo ameritaba, pero no entendía el por que lo hacían ahora---chicos…---pero callo al momento en que Joey lo jalo quedando a unos minuciosos centímetros de tocarse los labios---pero que?

Joey: Tris quiere ayuda---sonriendo ante la negación de yugi---vamos no seas agua fiestas de paso fastidiamos a yami—ante la mención del nombre de yami, yugi se sonrojo violentamente---así que no estaba muy equivocado he?

Yugi: cállate---golpeando levemente su hombro, se incorporo---si quieren expresarse lo mucho que se gustan háganlo donde no haya gente---viendo de reojo las reacciones Kaiba y los demás, pero todo fue detenido al momento en que se hizo la presencia de la Agente Luna que se sorprendió y sonrojo al ver la situación, es decir, ver a tristan sentado a horcajadas sobre Joey y este tomándole de las cadera y a sus agentes viendo furiosamente la escena.

Luna: ininterrumpió agentes?---recuperando la compostura, pero vio visiblemente que Joey simplemente la ignoro---quiero un reporte.

Yami: obtuvimos información de chip, pero lamentablemente esta clasificada, me tomara un poco de tiempo decodificarla, ---informo---

Joey: logre inmiscuirme en la reunión que se llevara acabo, ---sonriendo maliciosamente sin soltar a tris--- es posible que Razhier investigue lo referente a mi, le di un nombre falso al momento en que nos conocimos, por ello yugi creara una identidad falsa, la reunión será en el hotel kaleido de esta ciudad---

Luna: como lograste entrar---escuchándose una suave risa de parte de yugi y un bufido de molestia de parte de Kaiba---por las reacciones lo sedujiste supongo

Joey: sabes mi manera de trabajar, que mejor que hacerlo desde adentro no crees, luna?---la mirada que ella tenia sobre Joey, expresaba lo mucho que deseaba poder estar a su lado, pero a de Joey, simplemente era pura frialdad y el sentimiento de rencor en ella---

Luna: si, conozco perfectamente tu manera de trabajar, ten cuidado, Joey---

Joey: si no mal recuerdo, no te he autorizado que me llames de esa manera, mi nombre ahora es Jounichi Katsuya deberías de estar ya acostumbrada, si es que desean que estemos tranquilos, no me vulvas a llamar con tal confianza---la reacción de este ninguno de los presentes se la esperaba, pero ella si---

Luna: no cambias, pero será como quieras, el equipo de yami, tiene que decodificar cuanto antes la información del chip, el equipo de…Katsuya espero que ya sepa que hacer---cortándose inmediatamente la comunicación.

Tris: no deberías de tratarla de esa manera---le dijo al momento de sentarse a su lado---es muy triste.

Joey: no me importa---incorporándose vio fijamente a yugi- por favor que mi vida sea interesante yugi---refiriéndose claro esta a la vida falsa que este le crearía frente a Razhier---ahora si me disculpa debo prepararme para la noche que promete ser muy movida---

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En una elegante limosina un hombre mejor conocido como Razhier tecleaba a gran velocidad, investigando todo lo referente a su futra adquisición.---

Razhier: así que eres Tiziano Montiur, soltero, millonario, buena educación y sobre todo muy hermoso, tu hermana es Alejandra Montiur soltera, un chica de la farándula---bebiendo de su copa---que opinas Frederic

Frederic: no me fió, ese chico apareció de la nada, además que te haya aceptado rápidamente, me pone a pensar.

Razhier: no seas aguafiestas, e investigado suficiente de el—cerrando su laptop--- será mi amante por mucho tiempo, además es modelo, no se dará cuenta absolutamente de nada, su única función será abrir las piernas para mi,

Frederic: espero y no te equivoques---bajando de la limosina.--- te recuerdo que antes debes desacerté de "el"

Razhier: lo are, ya me aburrió, pero tengo que admitir que a durado mas que los demás…---susurro con malicia---esta noche ese bello angel serás mío

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joey¿Por qué vas con migo, Kaiba se cuidarme---informo algo molesto, era verdad que era autosuficiente, pero le desagradable que abecés lo trataran como aun niño.

Kaiba: según la vida que te dio Moto, eres alguien conocido públicamente, no se le ara raro a Razhier que tengas que ir con un guarda espalda, impuesto por tu hermana mayor---ante la mención de hermana vio claramente que Joey se había tensado---además los chicos nos seguirán con radio.

Joey: lo se---viendo a través de la limosina que habían rentado---puedo preguntarte algo---al ver que Kaiba lo volteaba a ver y clavaba esos ojos sobre el, se sintió desnudo, como si el pudiera ver a trabes de su alma.---desde cuando trabajas para luna

Kaiba: desde hace mucho tiempo, ---suspiro---la conocí en una misión, en la cual casi pierde la vida por protegerme, ---vio como Joey lo veía con preocupación---ella se interpuso para que no me disparan, fue una estupidez, pero siempre le estaré agradecido, desde ese día estoy bajo sus ordenes---

Joey: así que le importas, raro que ella se preocupe por alguien que no sea ella---escupió con resentimiento, pero no podía perdonarla tan fácilmente no después de lo que provoco, de lo que hizo---

Kaiba: puedo preguntarte ahora yo algo?---Joey se sintió comprometido, por la confianza que el le brindo, por lo que termino aceptando…---¿de donde la conoces tu?

Joey: la conozco desde siempre---sorprendiendo a Kaiba---ella es mi hermana---mirando fijamente a Kaiba---desgraciadamente es mi hermana, mi verdadero nombre es Joseph Weeler, su pogongo que sabes el de ella no?

Kaiba: serenity Weeler---

Joey: así es---sintiendo que la limosina se detenía se dispuso a bajar, pero fue detenido por Kaiba---que sucede...---pero no pudo terminar debido a que Kaiba le estaba robando un beso, un beso que no supo en que momento comenzó a contestar---

Continuara...

**Aledith:** mil disculpas, Riona y a las lectoras, se que no tengo excusa, pero prometo no volverá a pasar n.n lo siento mucho, pero también en la universidad explotan ¬¬ sin consideración alguna. Pero os doy mi palabra que no volveré a retrasarme de esta manera 0.- .

**Riona:** vale - descuida Ale, pues chicas este el 3 capi espero que les guste, a mi me gusto mucho jajajaja, disculpen nuestra demora ya Aledith es explico la universidad explota ¬-¬ y a mi me queda mi ultimo año escolar TTTT... bueno lindas la vemos. Bye

**P.D:** dejen reviews, entre mas dejen mas exploto a Edith muajajaja xD

**Aledith**: ¬¬ Riona

**Riona:** sip .

**Aledith**: cállate ¬¬

**Riona:** vale uu


	5. Capitulo IV

**CAPITULO**

**IV**

**Fiesta de Sorpresas**

Podía verlo, aun que disimularla no hacer, podía ver a ese desde la esquina vigilando, como un cazador que seguía a su presa; pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, sino que no se podía sacar de la cabeza ese beso que se dieron antes de que Razhier llegara y eso le estaba molestan, solo bueno un beso y tonto y estupido beso que no significa nada… nada…

-te noto serio- le susurro una voz en su oído izquierdo mientras unos brazos lo abraza pegando al cuerpo del dueño de la voz

Joey sonrió y giro su rostro para ver la cara de Razhier, desde que se habían encontrado en el hotel Kaleido, Razhier no le había quitado eso era buena señal, pero no podrían moverse si Razhier no iba hablar con su contacto, además que no podría moverse por la mansión.

Kaiba por su lado ya había investigado las salida y entras mientras fingía que vigilaba a Joey, si lo vigilaba pro que ese cachorro le preteñía y quería ver que le hacia ese Ruso al bello y hermoso cuerpo de su cachorro; no podía hacer nada por mucho que quisiera pero más tarde él mismo se encargaría que borrar todo rastro de Razhier en el cuerpo de Joey.

La fiesta siguió su avanzando y Joey tenia muy bien distraído a Razhier, le pregunta sobre su vida, pero el ruso no le daba alguna información necesaria sobre el chip. Joey también sintió como en varias ocasiones la presencia de Kaiba desaparecía por unos 5 minutos y luego regresaba, tenia que admitirlo el gato era bueno ocultando su presencia. Pero antes de que unos de los hombres de Razhier se les acercara Seto volvió a desaparecer, pero a diferencia de todas la anteriores esta duro más.

-señor ya llego-le informo uno de los hombres de Razhier

Razhier solo asintió y luego hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole al chico que ya se podía retirar

-pasa algo- le dijo Joey se acerco más a Razhier, ambos estaban sentado en un sofá y Joey estaba sobre Razhier.

-lo siento dulzura pero necesito atender unos asuntos-le dijo mientras aleja a Joey para levantase no sin antes darle un beso demasiado apasionado, según el claro.

-me vas a dejar solo para que algunos de tus feos y lujuriosos amigos me acosen- Joey le puso una carita de niño molesto, eso le encanto a Razhier que no puedo evitar sonreí y tomar a Joey entre sus brazos

-descuida precioso solo será unos minutos, además que ya estoy aburrido de esta fiesta, por que no me esperas en mi habitación y hacemos nuestras propias fiesta privada- bingo ya tenia a Razhier donde lo quería y no necesito ayuda del engreído de Kaiba que aún no regresaba- pidele a unos de mis hombres que te indiquen la dirección, yo estaré contigo en unos minutos- Razhier beso los labios de Joey para luego dejarlo solo en el sofá.

Joey lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo subir las escaleras juntos con un chico de su misma edad, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos violeta y piel morena; bestia un pantalón de cuero, una camisa pegada al cuerpo que dejaba ver su esbelto cuerpo. Ambos acompañados de un chico albino de ojos color chocolate, este vestía una chaqueta café, una camisa de botones negra y unos jeans grises.

Cuando los perdió de la vista empezó buscara a Kaiba con la vista pero no le veía por ningún lado de la fiesta; cuando se disponía a salir de la resección de la fiesta Seto se le acerco por detrás de Joey.

-va algún lado señor-le dijo mientras lo tomaba por el hombro

Joey se giro rápidamente, fulminando con al mirada a Seto que por lo visto disfrutaba de ella.

-idiota¿Dónde estabas, tardaste mucho? Razhier acaba de subir

-preocupado por tu amo perro-le dijo con su tipita sonrisa de superioridad a Joey

-no soy un perro y NO estoy preocupado por ti, yo puedo hacer esta misión yo solo, pero como estas conmigo tengo que tener cuidado que un arrogante y prepotente gato sarnoso como tu no arruine la misión; subamos, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo- le dijo mientras se contenía para no propinarle un fuerte golpe a Seto en plena fiesta donde todos lo veían.

-hasta que das cuanta perro la vigilancia de este lugar es pésima, podremos subir por los enredadera que están en el jardín- Seto le indico a Joey para que lo siguiera.

Joey siguió a Seto hasta salir de la resección, cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie lo veía Seto sacos 2 armas, le dio un a Joey y luego el silenciador para que se la colocara a su arma, ambos le sacaron el seguro y siguieron su camino hasta llegar al jardín.

Al estar cerca de la enredaderas vieron unos guardias que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia; en un rápido movimiento de Kaiba tomo a Joey por el brazo y lo acorra entra al pared para empezar a besar, Joey entendió la acción de Kaiba al ver que 2 guardias salían entre los alrededores y se sorprendieron a verlos en tan intimo momento. Joey en ese momento comprendió que no le quedaba otra que corresponder a la "actuación" de su compañero pero ni mucho mas lejos de lo que imaginaba.

Ahora los brazos de Kaiba no estaban apoyados en la pared acorralándolos si no a todo lo contrario se habían dirigido a sus glúteos pegándolo a su cuerpo, el rubio abrió con asombro los ojos viendo así como Kaiba también los tenia abiertos y en ellos se reflejaban una mirada burlona. Estaba claro que el castaño disfrutaba buscándole los fallos en sus actos, pero ni mucho menos Joey Wheleer se iba a dejar vencer así que coloco su pierna izquierda entre las de el castaño y la otra la subió haciendo así que el tacto fuera mas intimo y pasional mientras que con su mano derecha en la nuca profundizo así mas el beso. Hay aprendería que con Joseph Wheleer no se jugaba **(R: gracias por la contribución de nuri-chan, por eso te amo xD**)

Seto disfrutaba ese beso tan apasionado que él y su cachorro se estaban dando pero no podía durar así por mas tiempo, estaban en una misión y eso era la primordial, pero no él no iba dejar pasaría mucho tiempo para volver probar esos labios; si él, Seto Kaiba volvería besar esos labios y para esa vez él tendría el cuerpo de Joey bajo el suyo suspirando de placer.

-¿A que hora están?-le dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Joey para disimular.

-a tu hora serian 7-le susurro- cuando te diga dispara- Joey espero a que los guardias se acercaran más- 25 metros….15…..10 ahora- Seto se aparto de Joey y disparo a unos de los 2 mientras que Joey al compañero de otro guardia.

-no eres tan malo perro-le dijo mientras se acercaba a revisar los pulso de los dos cuerpos.

-ni tu gato sarnoso- Mirando la enredadera-sigamos, estamos perdiendo tiempo

Joey fue el primero en subir por ella y el primero en entrar a la mansión, luego le siguió Kaiba. Cuando amos estuvieron en dentro de lo que parecía ser una habitación de invitados, se acercaron con cuidado a la puerta.

-derecha-le dijo Joey a Kaiba- yo izquierda- Seto no objeto, solo acepto, no le gustaba que nadie le digiera que hacer, pero tenia que admitir que el perro no había cometido ningún error que el pudiera criticar o que le indicara la debilidad de Joey.

Joey abrió un poco la puerta para ver si no había algún guardia, al ver que no había nadie le hizo una señal a Kaiba para que ambos salieran. Joey salio y apunto a la izquierda mientras que Kaiba a la derecha.

-esta vació- dijo Joey que bajaba su arma

-si, pero no me sorprende, con el tipo de fiesta que hay aya bajo no a de resultar que los invitados usaran las recamaras que hay aquí arriba para sus fiestas privadas- Kaiba también bajo su arma- ten- Kaiba le dio un audífono, Joey se lo coloco en su oído derechero- separemos el primero en encontrar a Razhier—

-se comunica con el otro, no soy un principiante Kaiba, es que no me trates como tal

- de eso ya me di cuenta con eso beso Joseph-le dijo con burla, sarcasmos y aires de superioridad pero con una sensualidad que sonrojo al otro

-¿quieres un consejo? Vete al diablo y púdrete hay- se fue por el lado izquierdo del pasillo dejando a un molesto con Kaiba ya que Joey lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Ambos se movían con rapidez y gran agilidad, ni lo guardias que estaban por los pasillos le era ningún inconveniente para buscar a Razhier.

El primero en llegar al lugar fue Seto que al ver a los 2 guardias en la puerta, pero no podría moverse, si lo intentaba llamaría la atención e interrumpiría la negociación.

#Kaiba ¿lo conseguiste?-le pregunto Joey por el comunicador

-si, estoy en el hala este, hay dos guardias impidiéndome el paso

#esperarme, estoy hay en 5 minutos

-solo date prisa- fue lo único que le dijo Seto, antes de empezar a oír la conversación subida de tono.

-¡PARA ESO ME LLAMASTE!-el ruido de objeto de cristal quebrándose sonó después de ese grito por parte del ruso.

-¡¿Qué pensabas, que me ibas a dejar así como si!-dijo una voz desconocida.

-¡No vengas con estupideces Marik! sabes perfectamente que nosotros solo éramos amantes de cama y nada más; así que por favor no me vengas con que esta enamorado de mi

-Razhier, Razhier, Razhier… no sabes que entre más silenciosa sea la víbora más peligrosa y venenosa es

Seto perdió de vista por unos minutos a los guardias ya que sintió que alguien se acerca, pero se alivio al ver que era el rubio bonito. Al verlo ladeo la cabeza para indicarle donde estaba el ruso.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Seto se asomo un poco.

Lo que vio lo sorprendió, un hombre albino el mismo con el que había subido había degollado a los hombres de Razhier en menos de un minuto y por la cara que tenía parecían a ver disfrutado; Seto se oculto rápidamente cuando le pareció ver por un instante ese misterio albino lo había visto.

-MALIK!!¿Que significa esto?

- esto mi estimado Razhier es parte de mi cobro- Seto y Joey pudieron oír unos pasos que se iban a cercando- aleja con esa cosa

-¿Por qué?¿No eras tu el que deseaba el virus, además gracias nuestro buen amigo Jonathan lo tienes, espera, estoy en un error yo lo tengo y también el chip–los pasos siguieron sonando hasta que se detuvieron-sabes lo mucho que tuve que hacer para que Jonathan se te acerca y toda la planificación para asesinar a todos su socios y rivales

-si, te acercas un poco mas te mato-en ese momento se puso oír como había algún forcejeo en la habitación

-pero ¿Pero qué...- Joey no puedo terminar de decir la frase ya que unos disparos le hizo callarse.

-¿Qué diablos eres?-se puso sentir la voz algo dudosa mezclada con un leve temblorosa de Razhier –aléjate…no Malik- después de eso solo se puso oír el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al piso.

Luego de eso no se hoyo mas nada.

Seto se asomo y vio como los 2 extraños y misterios chicos salían del lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces Seto salio de sus escondite y las apunto con el arma.

-alto!!!- les exigió, los dos jóvenes se detuvieron, giraron un poco para ver como Kaiba acompañado de rubio- ¿Quiénes son y donde tienen el chip?- dijo en tono autoritario.

-……así que es cierto, Luna y Sol juntaron a sus agentes- Joey se sorprendió al oír eso, como esos hombres podían saber algo que era ultra secreto- Seto Kaiba, mejor conocido como el Ceo de asía y Jounuichi Katsuya o debería decir Joseph Wheller-dijo el moreno

-¿Quiénes demonios son?-esta vez fue Joey quien pregunto

-eso deberías preguntárselo a tu querida hermana, cuando la veas de mi parte dile que Bakura y Marik le manda salidos **(R: antes que nada aclaro el Malik o Marik que vamos a usar en el uke o el bueno, pero como es obvio es malo en el fic**)-el moreno les dio la espalda-nos veremos pronto agentes

Antes de que Seto y Joey pudieran decir algo una fuerte explosión hizo que la casa temblara debajo de sus pies, pero a la vez varias explosiones que oyeron. A pesar de que la explosiones y los gritos de los invitados estaban por doquier los dos agentes no le quitaban, pero para su mala suerte un explosión que provino de la oficina donde estaba Razhier les hizo perder el contacto visual con los chicos. Para cuando lograron mirar el moreno y el albino ya se habían ido.

-perro, mejor vamos, parece que Luna y Sol nos deben una larga y muy explicita charla sobre estos 2

-"lo sabia, ella siembre oculta cosas hasta a sus agentes, no me sorprende si ella fue la que…."vamos, no quiero que uno de los lindo fuegos pirotécnicos que estos dejaron acaben con mi vida.

Ambos agentes salieron del lugar preguntando quienes serían esos dos y que relación y tenían estos con sus jefas. Pero de lo que si estaban es que ya sabían quienes eran sus enemigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Era una habitación azul cielo, era algo pequeño pero era lo suficientemente grande para tener unos libreros y un escritorio, además de un computadora. En el estaba una chica de 16 escribiendo.**

**Chica: Oo oigan que están haciendo en mi casa ¬¬ aledith saca esa cámara de aquí sino quieres que termine con este cap**

**Aledith: ho!! Pero que mala eres mira que yo me esfuerzo en ser buena hermana y tu me ignoras, hermana te estaba filmando, para tener pruebas que te tengo trabajando XD, JAJAJAJAJA. Ahora a comer… 0**

**Riona: ¬¬ "es tu eno-chan y no la matas por eso" bueno mientras mi quería hermana y yo discutimos por unos momento siguen leyendo….. aledith que planeas hacer con eso… OO no aledith no te acerque con esas acelgas no, NOOOOOOOOOOO**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le ardían un poco los ojos, pero debía decodificar, esta no era la primera y tampoco seria la ultima en que decodificaría un código binario per desde que Yami le había paso al informa había empezado y tenia que admitir que ese archivo estaba muy bien protegido, llevaba mas de 24 horas sentado en la computadora esperando lograr conseguir la abrir el archivo pero en todo ese tiempo no había logrado nada, Pero ahora estaba cansado y sin poder evitarlo se quedo dormido enfrente de su laptor.

Al sentir que algo caliente le tocaba la mejilla se sobre, busco rápidamente con al mira que o quien había puesto algo caliente en su mejilla. Se sonrojo y sorprendió al ver a Yami con tazas, una de las tazas era del mago oscuro en su forma de chibi y al otra era de dragón rojo(pon el nombre del dios egipcio que es rojo TTTT no me acuerdo como es el nombre). Yugi puso notar que era chocolate caliente **(R: - yo quero**) no puedo evitar sonreírle a Yami ente ese gesto.

Tomo la taza rozando su mano con al de Yami, eso le hizo sonrojar y tomar rápido al taza.

-gracias- soplo con cuidado para luego darle un sorbo- esta muy bueno Atemu

-dime Yami, Yugi-le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado-dime ¿Qué tal vas?

-no muy bien, no e podido lograr acceder, estado esta mas protegido que la computadora principal de pentágono- al oír eso Yami alzo un ceja, así que ese niño había logrado entrar a la súper computadora del pentágono estaunidence, eso si que no se lo esperaba, pero en su mundo todo era posible

-descuida lo lograras-Yami le dedico un mira de apoyo, de confianza y de…cariño.

-gracias Ate- Yami- ambos agentes empezaron a tener un platica muy relaja que logro desestresar que Yugi un poco,

Pero no se dieron cuenta que los ojos de un chico castaño y moreno lo veía con una sonrisa, al parecer su amigo había conseguido a alguien especial después de todo. Se dirigió al cuarto que pro desgracia compartía con el pesado e inmaduro de Duke, desde que se habían conocido le había caído mal y durantes los noche no podía dormir bien ya que temía que en cualquier momento ese coqueto chico se le tirara encima y lo violarapero para su alivio no lo había hecho.

Al entrar en la habitación se sorprendió al ver a Duke durmiendo en su cama con un solo paño blanco, por el cabello húmedo se podía ver que había salido del baño y se que había tumbado en la cama, pero lo que si le llamo la atención que ese peculiar tatuaje detrás del cuello. Con cuidado se acerco y retiro el cabello de Duke que le pareció muy suave al tacto, pero eso no le impidió ver el tatuaje. Tenia que admitirlo era bonita; el tatuaje era un cruz con 2 hermosas alaza que nacían en la base de la cruz y se extendía así arriba, hasta llegar a los brazos de esta, mientras dos especias de rayas saliendo de una estrella de 4 puntas, todo ese obra en negro.

-¿Qué piensas?-esa pregunta sobre salto a Tristan, quien se alejarse de Duke, este se volteo y se estrujo lo ojos sin mirar a Tris- dime que piensas- esta vez lo miro.

-….es bonito

-más nada, ni un "o vaya que queda bien" o "no me imaginaba que tenia un tatuaje"…TTTT Tristan que frió eres- Tristan agarro un almohada y se la tiro a Duke- viste idiota antes de que—

-¿QUE?- ese grito hizo callar a Tristan, pero a la vez hizo salir del cuarto para ver que había paso, seguido de Duke.

Al llegar pudieron ver un pálido Yugi y a un Yami que no pudo creer lo que la computadora indicaba.

Continuara……

Riona: bueno, este capi lo hice yo nn espero que le guste, así planeo hacer un tatuaje como el de Duke si desean verlo pueden acero, búsquense una imagen de Kishidou Club en el Tatuaje que tiene el lindo de Yuuki nn

A aledith la imagen la tienes miralo.

_Aledith: si ya la vi esta hermosa y sexy muajajajaja. Chicas espero que les guste este cap, se lo hecho todita riona, jujujuju, lo que hace la extoricion muajajajajaja. o_


End file.
